1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a motor to generate rotational force and a washing machine having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine, which washes clothes using electricity, is provided with a tub to reserve wash water, a drum rotatably installed within the tub, and a motor to rotate the drum.
Operation of a washing machine is divided into washing, during which dirt on the laundry is removed, and dehydration, during which the cleaned laundry is dehydrated. The drum rotates at low speed in washing operation with water contained therein, and rotates at high speed with water not contained therein when performing dehydration.
The motor mounted to the washing machine should meet these two speed conditions for operation of the washing machine. That is, the motor needs to rotate the drum with high torque for washing operation and to rotate drum at high speed in dehydration operation.
However, with a brushless direct current (BLDC) motor mounted to a conventional washing machine, it may be difficult to meet these two rotation conditions for operation of the washing machine.